Fifty shades by Grey
by AlexanderCabanillas
Summary: "50 sombras" desde los ojos de Christian Grey. No pretende ser otra historia sino cambiar la perspectiva de Anastasia por la de Christian, puede resultar más estimulante socavar sus 50mil sombras y entenderlas bajo sus propios pensamientos.
1. Chapter 1

I

Vi a una diosa de magnificas proporciones danzando en mi vientre, parecía inhumana, pero no tanto para permitirme rozar su piel. Fui consciente del dolor que me producía en las manos solo hasta que el humo se interpuso entre la mágica visión y mis más imperiosos deseos de posesión, pero empezaron a desvanecerse por el dolor tan insoportable que producían las llagas. Era una diosa incomparable que como pocas sabia tomar el control, pero mientras lo hacia el dolor se acrecentaba.

-¿para cuándo necesitas los documentos?- pregunta mi abogado

-lo más pronto- contesto de inmediato para diluir la conversación que desea emprender

John es mi abogado hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo no logro soportar el tedio que me produce sus conversaciones siempre interrogativas. Lo único admirable es su infranqueable discreción en lo que logra sacarme con su persistente terquedad en los detalles. Parece captar mi sequedad y cambia te tema tan ágilmente que pronto está hablándome de la derrota de os Mariners. Se levanta de la silla.

-¿la próxima semana está bien?-me tiende su mano con esa sonrisa de complicidad siempre que le confió estos temas

Se aleja hacia la puerta. Se abre la puerta. Y traza medio circulo con un ademan ridículo hacia mi

-Grey, ¿jugamos al golf esta semana?- me dice ya desde la puerta, tomando la perilla

No me queda más que afirmar para salir de paso, me alza la mano y le dedica una inspección divertida a alguien en la sala de espera. Andrea me informa de mi próxima reunión, entonces recuerdo la dichosa entrevista. Espero no se alargue. Salgo de un interrogatorio y no quiero estar en otro. La estupidez de los periodistas logra aturdirme con aquella manía de preguntar cosas triviales intentando adentrarse en lo personal alardeando de esa infalible intuición de dementes.

Se abre la puerta y tras ella el estruendo de la periodista que se despoja en el suelo. ¡Que torpe! su torpeza debe ser proporcional a su tenacidad. Me apresuro en seguida y la tomo por la cintura ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Se apoya en mi hombro y me mira casi desprotegida. Imaginaba encontrarme con una joven diferente. No concuerda en nada su apariencia casi sumisa con la de la tenaz periodista que esperaba. Aquella que estuvo detrás de mí por tanto tiempo para que le concediera una entrevista y que ahora desploma porque se le imposibilita coordinar su propio cuerpo…pongo los ojos en blanco ¡Katherine Kavanagh!

—Señorita Kavanagh —le digo tendiéndole una mano cuando ya se ha incorporado—. Soy Christian Grey. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Nunca se me escapa esa mirada inspectoría, aunque cualquier otra mujer lo habría hecho con un decoro casi imperceptible, pero la que ahora me inspecciona no parece preocuparse por ello tanto como por retractar cada detalle de mí. Debe ser que la sutileza que usan las mujeres se echa a perder cuando son periodistas. La observo atentamente hasta que decide articular palabra.

—Bueno, la verdad…

Me da la mano y la retira de inmediato

—La señorita Kavanagh está indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señor Grey.

Ya comprendo. Aquella no podía ser la que esperaba. Parece percibir que me divierte su aclaración. No es para menos, nunca me equivoco al clasificar a la gente, pero ahora me embarga una incertidumbre.

—¿Y usted es…?- le pregunto impasible

—Anastasia Steele. Estudio literatura inglesa con Kate… digo… Katherine… bueno… la señorita Kavanagh, en la Estatal de Washington.- me responde inmediatamente atendiendo a mi evidente interés

—Ya veo- le digo esbozando una sonrisa triunfal

—¿Quiere sentarse? —le pregunto señalándole el sofá blanco de piel en forma de L.

Vuelve de nuevo su curiosidad a relucir y con la mirada contempla cada cosa en mi oficina hasta detenerla con mayor atención en el mosaico cuadrado

—Un artista de aquí. Trouton- le digo para calmar su indecorosa inspección.

—Son muy bonitos. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario —murmura casi distraída

Su comentario resulta fuera de lo apreciativo, parece que se refiriera a otra cosa en lugar de los cuadros. La verdad tanto los cuadros como la decoración no tienen que ver en nada conmigo.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, señorita Steele— miento en voz baja, entonces la miro con verdadero interés.

Se ruboriza por un instante y baja la cabeza. Parece alterada buscando no sé qué en su bolso, de repente saca unas hojas y la grabadora que se le cae un par de veces ¡vaya que es torpe! Se ruboriza de nuevo y por primera vez me mira directamente a los ojos. Es muy gracioso ver a una mujer nerviosa, pero intento reprimir cualquier reacción burlona en mi rostro.

—Pe… Perdón —balbucea—. No suelo utilizarla.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita Steele —le contesto intentando tranquilizarla

—¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas?

—¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora?

No acostumbro incomodar a una dama con bromas fuera de base, pero ya ella no tenía nada que perder porque sabía que su comportamiento nervioso era totalmente evidente a mis ojos.

—No, no me importa- concluyo para alivianar su tensión

—¿Le explicó Kate… digo… la señorita Kavanagh para dónde era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.

Frunce el ceño y enseguida se acopla en su labor

—Bien. Tengo algunas preguntas, señor Grey- dice colocándose un mecho de pelo detrás la oreja

—Sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo —le contesto.

Se ruboriza. Pulsa el botón de la grabadora y toma una posición falsa

—Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito?

Se debe a la constancia y disciplina pero es evidente que usted no conoce esas cualidades. Es decepcionante responder esto.

—Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señorita Steele, y yo soy muy bueno analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas.

—Quizá solo ha tenido suerte.

Quizá no tanto como puede imaginárselo

—No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señorita Steele. Cuanto más trabajo, más suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen.

—Parece usted un maniático del control.

—Bueno, lo controlo todo, señorita Steele

Se vuelve valiente y me sostiene la mirada y de pronto se le ruborizan de nuevo las mejillas

—Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder —le digo en voz baja.

Eso es lo más gratificante, saber que tengo el control sobre cualquier cosa.

—¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso?- me dice con sarcasmo

Claro que lo es. Siempre procuro que así sea, sobre todo, sobre cualquier cosa o persona y supiera cuanto lo disfruto.

—Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita Steele. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad… poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes.

Se queda mirándome boquiabierta todavía anonadada y así continua su cuestionario sonrojándose de vez en cuando y abalanzándose sobre su inquisitiva hasta llegar al punto personal y atrevido ¿qué le hace pensar que soy gay?

Me ofrece disculpas y con ellas desploma una sensibilidad y se cambian los papeles cuando comienzo a cuestionarla y evado mis obligaciones. Es electrizante su presencia y me recuerda haberla visto en algún lugar. Parece inocente y muy sincera pero puede ser que su comportamiento sea premeditado e incluso más astuto que el mío. Se despide y ordeno a Taylor que la siga.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Es sábado y John ya me espera con impaciente intriga. Logro percibirlo a la distancia como su piel negra brillando bajo el sol. Cuando me aproximo lo suficiente me alarga un palo de golf. Entonces me mira contrariado, parece pillarme ausente.

-Te ha dejado extasiado- me dice con puntual intriga como desahogándose finalmente.

-En ninguna he encontrado una compatibilidad nata como en ella. Es realmente sumisa así que te vale ir redactando el contrato y no te olvides esta vez de resaltar que el incumplimiento de cualquiera de las normas será sancionada por mí.

-¿cuándo se los propondrás?

-Aun no lo sé. Tendré que ir despacio. Hoy me apareceré por casualidad en el lugar donde según me dijo Taylor trabaja.

En la fachada de la ferretería está escrito Clayton's con letras de tamaño considerable. A través del mostrador la veo en concentrada laboriosidad sobre unos documentos. De repente alza la mirada y se encuentra con la mía.

—Señorita Steele, qué agradable sorpresa- le digo

Cierra la boca y logra contestarme al fin, lo que me resulta gracioso. Termina por corregirme el modo en que la llamo y me ofrece ayuda.

—¿Ha venido a Portland por negocios?

—He ido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad, que está en Vancouver. En estos momentos financio una investigación sobre rotación de cultivos y ciencia del suelo.

Parece convencerse con mi explicación. Se ve exquisita cuando se ruboriza y muerde su labio inferior. Va a paso lento delante de mí con el cabello recogido y un aire despreocupado. Mis peticiones parecen no levantar su mínima sospecha al punto de recomendarme usar un mono de trabajo porque parece convencida de que me dedico al bricolaje.

—No querrá que se le estropee la ropa… —me dice señalando los vaqueros que llevo puestos.

—Siempre puedo quitármela —le contesto

Entonces se enciende una chispa en su mirada y me siento desafiado a querer usar mis elementos para el "bricolaje". Es abrumante esa electricidad que me enciende de inmediato, logro contenerme y le cuestiono por el artículo para apartar mis pensamientos. Intenta cacharme una cita argumentando que a su amiga le gustaría tomarme unas fotografías. Es preciso lo que necesito…

—¡Ana!

Entra un tipillo sorpresivamente. Es un rubio muy bajo de estatura ¿será su novio? De serlo mis planes con esta chica se irán al piso. Atiende al llamado y la veo acercársele entusiasmada y luego responder a su abrazo ¡mierda! Debe ser su novio ¿cómo pude pasar por alto ese importante detalle? Una chica tan guapa no puede estar sola. De repente los veo acercarse

—Paul, te presento a Christian Grey. Señor Grey, este es Paul Clayton, el hermano del dueño de la tienda. Conozco a Paul desde que trabajo aquí, aunque no nos vemos muy a menudo. Ha vuelto de Princeton, donde estudia administración de empresas.

—Señor Clayton.-le tiendo la mano

Descartado el noviazgo con Paul, pero existe la posibilidad de que este con otra persona.

No aparto mi mirada un solo segundo de la suya porque no deja de ser un obstáculo y es probable que él me perciba del mismo modo.

—Señor Grey —me saluda estrechando mi mano—. Espera… ¿No será el famoso Christian Grey? ¿El de Grey Enterprises Holdings?- su actitud cambia de inmediato.

—Uau… ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Se ha ocupado Anastasia, señor Clayton. Ha sido muy atenta.

Paul se aparta hacia el almacén y no puedo dejar de pensar que la señorita Steel no se ha comportado como es debido con él a causa de mi presencia. Es mejor que no guarde esperanza.

—Ya me llamará si quiere que haga la sesión de fotos.

Solo asiente, no me dice más. Parece que el encuentro con Paul la ha dejado confundida. Tal vez se trate de un viejo amor que todavía revive con nostalgia. Me devuelve la tarjeta de crédito y me dedica una risa nerviosa.

¡Qué hermosa! su mirada vuelve a ser la misma de desprotección, aquella que se clavó en mí el día que estuvo en mis brazos, cuando solo venía a mí por una entrevista y lo único que hallo fue a su infortunada torpeza haciéndola tropezar. De todos modos no deja de ser una mirada perspicaz que ya he visto en sueños, pero que vela su rostro en la oscuridad ¿será esta la diosa que bailaba en mi vientre y que sabía controlarlo todo?

—Bien. Hasta mañana, quizá. —Luego giro sobre mi eje cuando ya estoy a cierta distancia —Ah, una cosa, Anastasia…Me alegro de que la señorita Kavanagh no pudiera hacerme la entrevista.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Termina la sección fotográfica. La señorita Steel estuvo antes de lo previsto en el hotel Heathman. Le hago la invitación a tomar un café. No me responde y se pierde de nuevo en la habitación donde sus amigos se preparan para marcharse.

—Ya está. Vamos a tomar un café —me dice al tiempo que cierra la puerta tras de si

De repente pienso en la dichosa señorita Kavanagh y en que he acertado con su carácter autoritario. Suerte que no fue quien me entrevisto porque soy yo quien manda.

—¿Cuánto hace que conoce a Katherine Kavanagh?- pregunto

—Desde el primer año de facultad. Somos buenas amigas.

—Ya —logro contestar.

Me invade pensar en la relación que puede tener la señorita Steel con ese chico hispano ¿Cuál era su nombre? Sus miradas eran correspondidas por la señorita Steel. Las puertas del ascensor se abren y en una reacción inmediata, que se rebela contra el tal José, tomo la mano de Anastasia y en este gesto descargo todo mi deseo de pertenencia. Su inmediata reacción es nerviosa y sus dedos se vuelven fríos y siento la corriente que trasmite su tacto. Salimos del ascensor apresurados por la tensión de la pareja que se queda a nuestra a espalda y que parece encontrar regocijo pasional en lugares públicos. La excitación les hace reproducir risitas de complicidad. No puedo evitar sonreír, nunca lo he intentado en un ascensor. Que estimulante.

—¿Qué pasa con los ascensores? —se me sale.

Entramos al Portland Coffee House

—¿Por qué no elige una mesa mientras voy a pedir? ¿Qué quiere tomar? —le pregunto

—Tomaré… eh… un té negro.

—¿No quiere un café?- corroboro

—No me gusta demasiado el café.

Regreso con la bandeja y ella esta absorta en sus pensamientos

—Un dólar por sus pensamientos.- le digo

Se pone colorada y por un segundo muerde su labio inferior ¡malos pensamientos tal vez! Luego niega con la cabeza y solo reacciona cuando ve la etiqueta del té TWININGS ENGLISH BREAKFAST.

—¿Qué está pensando? —insisto.

—Que este es mi té favorito.

Quisiera que me dijera que no es el té lo que le hace morderse el labio, sino que lo hace por mí. Frunzo el ceño cuando vuelve a mí el recuerdo de que está comprometida con el fotógrafo.

-¿Es su novio?

—¿Quién?

—El fotógrafo. José Rodríguez.

Se ríe nerviosa, aunque con curiosidad.

—No. José es un buen amigo mío. Eso es todo. ¿Por qué ha pensado que era mi novio?

—Por cómo se sonríen.

—Es como de la familia —susurra.

—Y el chico al que me presentó ayer, en la tienda… ¿No es su novio?

—No. Paul es solo un amigo. Se lo dije ayer.

Frunce el ceño digiriendo mi actitud.

—¿Por qué me lo pregunta? —me dice.

—Parece nerviosa cuando está con hombres

—Usted me resulta intimidante.

—De modo que le resulto intimidante —le digo asintiendo—. Es usted muy sincera. No baje la cabeza, por favor. Me gusta verle la cara.

Es contenida. Se lo digo y ella contraataca.

—Pero es usted un poco arrogante.

—Suelo hacer las cosas a mi manera, Anastasia —murmuro—. En todo— enfatizo.

—No lo dudo. ¿Por qué no me ha pedido que lo tutee?

—Solo me tutea mi familia y unos pocos amigos íntimos. Lo prefiero así.

—Hábleme de sus padres- tomo el control.

Necesito conocer en detalle la relación que lleva con su familia pero reacciona muy hostil. Atiende mis preguntas de modo cortante. Es hija única y tal vez por ello siempre tenga esa expresión que indica la necesidad de protección que su madre debió concentrar en ella y que sin embargo no fue suficiente porque le hizo falta una figura paterna. Ray, su padrastro, no fue suficiente aunque lo considera como un padre que lo único que le ha heredado es ese estado taciturno.

—Cuénteme cosas sobre sus padres —me pide.

La conversación se revierte en mi contra y toma mí misma postura, aunque sé que solo lo hace por curiosidad. Ese nunca es mi objetivo…

Quiere hablar de mi pasado y evado el tema, para poner la atención en Paris a lo que ella responde con Shakespeare, Austen, las hermanas Brontë, Thomas Hardy, su gusto por los libros… yo mientras tanto me embeleso en su semblante tan fresco y a veces inmaculado. Me creo incapaz de corromperlo.

Mira su reloj, se sorprende y me dice que tiene que marcharse. Se incorpora, la tomo de la mano y caminamos al hotel. Su figura esta delineada por esos vaqueros… Wow. Conversamos y de repente se gira y se precipita hacia la carretera. Actuó de inmediato cuando vislumbro a un ciclista en contravía a toda velocidad, la tomo por el brazo y la halo hacia mí. La reacción es inmediata y me deja jadeando sobre un sentimiento de miedo, de perder lo que aún no me pertenece.

—¿Está bien? —logro articular.

Cuando le aparto su cabello del rostro, no lo encuentro congestionado sino con el gesto más confiado que me han dedicado jamás. Me mira abrazada a mí, reposando en mí pecho, cuando roso sus labios con mis dedos y exhalo un suspiro que me alivia la tensión, entonces soy consciente de que he contenido la respiración y que me duele, tal vez en los pulmones, el egoísmo con que la he buscado. Me sostiene la mirada ardiente y sus labios piden justarse a los míos.

Sí. Yo la protegeré siempre. Cierro los ojos por un instante atraído por sus labios que me reclaman y muevo la cabeza reprendiendo a mis pensamientos que se acompasan con el gesto y gritan por dentro: ¡TUS MÉTODOS DE PROTECCIÓN SON UN CASTIGO!

—Anastasia, deberías mantenerte alejada de mí. No soy un hombre para ti.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

_¿Por qué no me dijiste que era peligroso? ¿Por qué no me lo advertiste?_

_Las mujeres saben de lo que tienen que protegerse,_

_porque leen novelas que les cuentan cómo hacerlo…_

Recurro a Thomas Hardy es quizá lo más exacto en este momento. Adjunto tres volúmenes de Tess, la de los d'Urberville y se los envió a Anastasia.

Anastasia me ha llamado y parece fuera de cabales, rastreo su ubicación y doy en el sitio exacto. La diviso en la distancia, fuera del establecimiento y de repente la veo forcejando con un tipo. Logro reconocerlo es el tal José que intenta besarla.

—Creo que la señorita ha dicho que no.

El canalla de José voltea de inmediato con el rostro congestionado, lleno de sudor corriéndole por la sien. Si no me dominara la cordura probablemente la advertencia se hubiese acumulado en un puño que accionaria contra su rostro. Concentro la ira en la mirada que me devuelve por un segundo con visos de recelo de animal herido.

—Bueno… Nos vemos dentro —le dice a Anastasia.

Y se escabulle entre la gente. Se va con la ira carcomiéndole la intención.

—Lo siento — me dice Ana mirando fijamente el pañuelo, con el que se ha limpiado el rescoldo del vomito.

—¿Qué sientes, Anastasia?- le pregunto.

—Sobre todo haberte llamado. Estar mareada. Uf, la lista es interminable —murmura

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa —murmura.

He colocado el jugo de naranja y dos ibuprofenos en la mesa de noche, pero Anastasia aun no despierta. Es la primera noche en que dedico una vigilia contemplativa a una mujer en mi cama y sin embargo no me ha parecido suficiente porque vuelve a envolverme esa necedad de verle en mis sabanas como una provocación inverosímil. Me incorporo tan pronto como mi pensamiento comienza a cambiar de blanco a oscuro. Es mejor que me vaya a ejercitarme.

Ha pasado una hora y el ejercicio me ha dejado exhausto. Cuando regreso a la habitación ya ha despertado

—Buenos días, Anastasia. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor de lo que merezco —murmura mientras se acopla.

Levanta la mirada hasta mí, entonces comprendo la necesidad de respuestas.

—¿Me metiste tú en la cama?¿No habremos…?—Me pregunta en voz baja, compungida.

—Anastasia, estabas casi en coma. La necrofilia no es lo mío. Me gusta que mis mujeres estén conscientes y sean receptivas —le contesto secamente. —Fue una noche muy divertida. Tardaré en olvidarla.

—Bueno… Voy a ducharme —musita—.Gracias.

Intento leer el periódico, ya en la mesa del comedor, aunque la impaciencia me hace añicos la concentración. No puedo concebir la idea de que ahora este en mi baño, desnuda en la ducha y que la imposibilidad que me trasmite su cercanía me mantenga tan alejado. En otras ocasiones no ha sido igual, nunca ha dormido una mujer en mi cama ni compartido mis sabanas, y tal vez por eso jamás sentí una calidez tan gratificante en una presencia, en una constante respiración… ¡mierda! ¡Esta tan diferente! ¿Qué le vas a hacer Grey o que te está haciendo ella a ti?

De repente está ahí observando alrededor, con el cabello mojado.

—Siéntate —le ordeno, señalando la mesa. — ¿Té?

—¿Por qué me mandaste los libros, Christian? —ignora mi pregunta.

Abandono el periódico y la miro con insondable emoción.

—Bueno, cuando casi te atropelló el ciclista… y yo te sujetaba entre mis brazos y me mirabas diciéndome: «Bésame, bésame, Christian»… Bueno, creí que te debía una disculpa y una advertencia. Anastasia, no soy un hombre de flores y corazones. No me interesan las historias de amor. Mis gustos son muy peculiares. Deberías mantenerte alejada de mí.

Cierro los ojos. Un momento que parece una eternidad negándose a perderla.

—Pero hay algo en ti que me impide apartarme. Supongo que ya lo habías imaginado— logro articular finalmente.

—Pues no te apartes —susurra.

En ese momento mi resolución pierde toda conexión con mi cuerpo. Mi estado de estupidez momentánea parece percibirlo. Ojala supieras que lo que dices te resultaría contraproducente señorita Anastasia, entonces te retractarías…

—No sabes lo que dices.

—Pues explícamelo.

Adopta una posición infantil: apoya el codo en la mesa y con la mano empuñada sostiene el rostro por la mejilla, proyecta una mirada que seduce, que va contraria a sus ademanes y estalla en lo inverosímil cuando muerde su labio… ¡Por Dios!

—Me gustaría morder ese labio — ya he perdido el filtro…

—¿Por qué no lo haces? —me desafía en voz baja.

—Porque no voy a tocarte, Anastasia… no hasta que tenga tu consentimiento por escrito.


End file.
